


Dragon's Breath - A Sleepy Hollow (TV) and an MCU Crossover

by taffee23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All of my babies, Crossover, F/M, No Character Death, around there, hell yeah, takes place sometime before mid season 2 of Sleepy Hollow and before Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3025136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I really love Sleepy Hollow (the TV show and such). I actually gave Estelle the last name of Crane and it dawned on me a while ago I should definitely make a crossover. So, I did. </p><p>This was edited by my friend and this is also dedicated to her since she's the only person who watches this show. You can follow her on tumblr at http://im-lost-in-thought.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Will upload the back story/in canon story later. Currently rewriting it.

3rd POV-

It was a lazy day at The Avengers Tower. Since it was October the team decided they should watch some Halloween movies. Estelle grabbed a bag of her and Steve’s favourite snack, jellybeans. She plopped down next to him and curled up. Clint put in the first movie. The opening sequence played out. New York City 1799 appeared on the screen. Estelle started to ponder off into thought when the movie started speaking.

_“Constable Crane! Ichabod Crane...is that you?!”_ Estelle perked up at the sound of a familiar name. She watched the movie play out.

When the movie ended, Estelle stood and walked out. She was confused, yes, but sick to her stomach, figuratively speaking. She went to the roof to calm down.

“Hey,” Steve greeted. He sat next to her, putting an arm around her.

“I can't believe that they would depict my uncle like that,” Estelle told him. Steve gave her a tight squeeze.

“What do you mean? You're somehow related to Ichabod Crane?” He asked, trying to hide his confusion. She sighed and gave him a look of frustration, it quickly disappeared.

“Yes, Steve. I'm Ichabod's niece. I can't believe they would make him into such a coward. He wasn't anything that was shown in the movie. Ichabod was brave, caring and he married Katrina.” Estelle took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m sorry, Steve. I never talk about this stuff because I know no one would believe me.”

“I believe you, Estelle. Does that count?” Steve asked. She looked up to him with a smile.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Estelle replied as she nuzzled herself into him. An eerie silence fell over them. The two ignored it. They were so focused on each other. It was as if they had to and their time with each other was limited.

That’s when an explosion ruptured the silence. It brought Steve and Estelle back to reality. They both jumped up and assembled the team, ready for action.

\------------------------------------------

Ichabod and Abbie sat at the bar. The television was on, showing the news about the robot invasion happening in New York. Everyone was silent with eyes glued to the screen. The female reporter was talking about how The Avengers had been successful.

“Ellen Smith reporting for NYN. I am here on the scene of the robot invasion with our successful Avengers,” The woman on the screen said. She turned to a man in red and gold, “Tony, can you tell us how you figured out that the robots needed the sun to survive?”

“Actually, it was Estelle that figured it out,” Tony replied. Ichabod watched the blonde girl on the screen and explained how she did it by making snow and ice. Ichabod knew that name he quickly turned to Abbie.

“Leftenant, is there a way I can contact Estelle?” Ichabod asked.

“Like fan mail?” She asked him, slight confusion in her voice. Ichabod rose a brow.

“What? No, I just want to send her a letter at the least,” Ichabod replied. Abbie laughed.

“Then, yes, fan mail. C’mon, let’s go get started,” Abbie replied. The two left and went back to their headquarters.

\-----------------

“Here’s her information,” Abbie told Ichabod once she pulled up the web page. Ichabod had just finished writing his letter.

“Thank you, Leftenant,” Ichabod responded.

“So, why are you contacting this girl?” Abbie questioned.

“She is my niece. I was her surrogate father, because her father was a horrible man. This Estelle has to be my Estelle,” Ichabod replied, putting the letter in an envelope and addressing it.

“Let me get this straight, you think it really is Estelle all because she looks like your niece and shares the same name?” Abbie doubted him.

“My Estelle had ice magic as well,” Ichabod said. He finished up and they went to the post office to send the letter.

“Alright, but what are you going to do when nothing happens and it’s not her?” Ichabod stopped walking.

“Then it appears I got my hopes up,” he responded solemnly. He shook off the thought and continued walking.

 


	2. Letters and the Past

3rd POV-

Estelle was in the kitchen making a bowl of snacks. It consisted of Cheerios, M&Ms, raisins, and peanuts. She walked out into the living room and was greeted by Tony and Steve. Tony had this big grin on his face while Steve was leaning to the concerned side. Tony was holding an envelope, with Estelle's name on it. She rose a brow at them.

 

“What's going on?” She cautiously asked. Tony gave her the envelope.

 

“You finally got fan mail!” Tony exclaimed. Estelle nodded slowly, while setting her bowl down and examining the letter.

 

“Should I be excited?” She asked. She glared at Tony.

 

“What?” Tony defended. She then read the address of the sender. Her eyes lit up and her throat was dry. She knew she had to be dreaming.

 

“Ichabod Crane?” Hope was laced heavily in her voice. Her face hardened and she looked at Tony.

 

“What did I do?” He defended.

 

“Is this a prank?” She asked. Tony was confused, his brows furrowed.

 

“No? I wouldn't ever do this as a prank. That's just downright mean,” Tony replied. Estelle slowly nodded her head. She opened the letter carefully, not wanting to damage it. Tony and Steve waited in anticipation. She read the letter to herself.

 

_Dear Estelle,_

_I hope you are really my Estelle Crane from the 1700s. I am Ichabod Crane, your uncle. I would come visit you but Miss Mills had informed that it would be best to write you. I would like invite you to Sleepy Hollow. We could spend some time together. I will meet you in a week’s time at the Sleepy Hollow Police Department building. I will meet you at eight in the morning. I hope to see you there._

_Sincerly,_

_Ichabod Crane_

 

“Oh my God.” Estelle was in shock. She looked up from the letter and looked at Steve with hopeful eyes.

 

“So, what is it?” Steve asked. Estelle looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

 

“It’s Ichabod. He wants to meet in Sleepy Hollow in a week,” She glanced down with smile then to Steve,“I have to go.”

 

Steve’s brows furrowed,“Of course. I’ll come with you in case it’s dangerous.”

 

“No,” She replied. Tony, seeming to sense the tension in the room, left the room leaving the two alone. Estelle started to walk past Steve but he grabbed her arm. She shrugged him off and turned to face him.

 

“Estelle, please, hear me out,” Steve begged. His eyes were big and puppy dog like but his face was hard.

 

“Steve, I’ll be fine. I’ll be there for a week and we’ll skype every night at ten. Does that make you feel better?” She offered. His face softened and a small smile appeared on his face. He kissed her forehead.

 

“That works, I just want you to be safe. I’m sorry,” He replied taking her hands in his.

 

“It’s okay,” she replied, then kissed his cheek.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Ichabod sent the letter. Today was the day Estelle was going to be there. It had been well over 200 years since he last saw his niece. He was pacing outside the police station. What if she didn’t show up?

 

“Crane!’ Abbie called. Ichabod stopped in his tracks. Abbie jogged up to him.

 

“Is everything alright Miss Mills?” Ichabod asked.

 

“Yeah, I got coffee and donut holes, only fifteen more minutes,” Abbie replied with much excitement. The two sat on the bench and conversed.

 

“So. Why have you never talked about Estelle?” Abbie asked. She popped another donut hole in her mouth.

 

“She was a painful memory, her father was a horrible man and when she came to see me,” Ichabod paused, taking a breath, “she had new bruises and fresh cuts every time. I wanted to beat my brother to a pulp for harming her. I took care of her and Katrina did too. We became her parents.”

 

“Sorry I asked,” she replied. An awkward silence fell over them.

 

 


	3. I've Missed You

The alarm went off at six. Estelle groaned at the bothersome beeping. She sat up on her elbows,having slept on her stomach. She turned off the alarm and started to fall back asleep. Steve walked in and stood in front of her.

 

“For someone who’s seeing family today, you’d think that she would spring out of bed,” Steve commented. Estelle’s eyes shot open and she literally sprung out of bed. She almost fell and Steve caught her. She had pink dusted on her cheeks. He helped her stand straight up.

 

“I knew that was today,” She then yawned.  Steve chuckled and led his sleepy girlfriend out to the kitchen. They sat at the counter and ate.

 

“So, how are you feeling?” Steve asked taking a sip of his coffee. Estelle stopped and turned in her chair to look at him.

 

“Nervous, excited, and such. I cannot wait to see Ichabod but I’m scared, what if it is just a prank or what if he doesn’t recognize me? Or what if it’s that bug guy that took a liking to me, some other enemy, or worse, Hydra,” her eyes widened at the horrible possibilities her mind made up. Steve put a hand over hers.

 

“You’ll be fine,” he replied. She looked up into his eyes, relieved.

\--------------

After getting ready, Steve helped Estelle put everything in the car. She put the last bag in and then closed the door.

 

“Everything's packed and ready to go,” she said triumphantly. Steve smiled at the adorable pose she subconsciously did. She pulled him into a hug.

 

“I'm gonna miss you,” he told her. She hugged him a bit tighter before letting go.

 

“I'm only gonna be thirty minutes away, love. We'll be skyping every night,” She smiled and then poked his nose with her finger.

 

“At ten,” he reminded. She giggled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. One last hug and then she was off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichabod was pacing again. Abbie had gotten the day off. She noted Ichabod’s restlessness and stood.

 

“Crane, everything’s going to be fine. She’ll be here soon,” she reassured her friend. Ichabod stopped pacing.

 

“Is it eight yet?” He asked. She rolled her eyes and checked the time.

 

“No, It’s seven fifty-five,” She replied. Ichabod let out a quiet sigh of relief. Estelle wasn’t late, he was just anxious.

 

“Good,” he stood still, finally. A car came around the corner and parked across the street. Ichabod got a look at the driver and it wasn’t Estelle. Ichabod looked away in hopes that another car would come along.

\--------------------

Estelle pulled in a little bit of a ways down the street from the police department. She looked at the man that was-is her uncle. She felt her breath shorten but, she quickly calmed herself and got out of the car. It felt like it took forever to walk down the street. He wasn’t looking at her. She remembered that her voice changed since they last spoke. Living in Germany with Americans can really do a number to your own accent. Estelle whispered to herself finding her old British accent. She did.

 

“Ichabod!” She called. His head spun to her direction. This was a sight to behold. Both faces lit up and they ran towards each other. As if she was a little kid again, he hoisted her up in the air when they met in the middle to hug. He set her down, still hugging.

 

“Estelle, I have missed you,” he told when they pulled away.

 

“I thought you were dead,” her voice was breathless. Abbie walked over to them. Ichabod went into introducing them.

 

“Estelle, this is Leftenant Abigail Mills,” Ichabod introduced. Abbie and Estelle shook hands.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Estelle,” Abbie greeted with a smile.

 

“You as well,” Estelle returned the smile.

\---------------------

“You have ice magic?” Abbie asked. Estelle nodded. The three were sat at the cafe.

 

“Yeah, you wanna see?” Estelle anticipated for the answer. Abbie nodded. Estelle picked up the spoon and covered it in ice. She handed it to Abbie.

 

“Wow, that is really impressive,” Abbie was astounded. Abbie studied the spoon as silence graced over them.

 

Ichabod finally asked the question that was scratching at him, “Estelle, how are you here in this time?”

 

“Well,” she started, “it’s kind of a long story.”

 

“How long are you staying in Sleepy Hollow?” He asked.

 

“A week,” she replied. Ichabod leaned forward.

 

“We have time.” He told her. Worry washed over him when Estelle took a shaky breath.

 

“After you died, I went back to Salem. That’s when I started to lose control of my powers, it kept getting worse. In 1787, Isabelle called for me and I accidently hit her with my magic. I froze her. Father then had me burned at the stake. Of course, I actually froze myself to prevent that. I was woken up by a Doctor Zola in 1943 in Germany,” Estelle paused, trying suppress some of those memories. Ichabod put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“If it’s too much to talk about, you don’t have to say it,” Ichabod told her. She looked from her lap to him with a smile.

 

“No, I think you should know.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “During World War Two, I spent time with Steve and Bucky and after some events I yet again froze myself due to high emotions in forty-five. Shield found me later on, and unfroze me in 2007, I’ve been awake ever since,” Estelle finished.

 

“A lot has happened to you,” He said to her.

 

“You’ve no idea.” Estelle avoided any further questions into her past after Ichabod’s death.

 

“Well, should we show her what we’ve been up to, Crane?” Abbie asked. Ichabod nodded and they left to the underground tunnels.

 

Abbie and Ichabod showed Estelle the whole collection of books and files. Ichabod explained to her what was going on in Sleepy Hollow and how he survived. Estelle was amazed, part of her wanted to stay and help with the madness. She turned away from the bookcase and looked at them with questions behind her eyes.

 

“So, you and Abbie are witnesses to the apocalypse and Aunt Katrina put a spell on you to keep you alive until you woke up just last year?” Estelle confirmed. Ichabod nodded.

 

“Yep, that would be us. I bet this all sounds almost like a normal Monday for you, considering The Battle of New York,” Abbie commented. Estelle brushed off the mention of New York and nodded.

 

“Almost, I’ve never dealt with anyone headless,” Estelle responded then muttered, “and I hope I never have to.”

\----------------------

Estelle walked into the room at the Sleepy Hollow Bed and Breakfast she was staying at. She took off her jacket and set it on the bed. She got out her laptop and Skyped Steve. When his face came on the screen, she smiled.

 

“Hey,” Steve greeted with a smile. He looked pretty beaten up.

 

“Rough day at the office, love?” Estelle asked, slightly joking. Steve let out small laugh.

 

“Yeah, Sam and I were taking down a drug cartel. They put up a fight but we got them,” he replied. Estelle had a hand over her mouth to suppress laughter.

 

“I thought taking care of drug cartels wasn’t something Captain America did,” she laughed. He shrugged with a smile.

 

“Well, you gotta do something in between the catastrophes. So, how did it go today?” Steve was eager to hear.

 

“It was awesome. It was really him, Steve.  He really is alive. Also, he and Leftenant Mills are witnesses to the apocalypse,” she replied happiness laced in her voice.

 

“Witnesses of the apocalypse? Sounds intense.”

 

“Yeah.” She replied. They continued to talk about the day and she told him everything. They talked until one in the morning came around and Estelle yawned. They said their goodnights and closed Skype.

 

She was about to get ready for bed when she heard the noise of somebody breaking in. Too shocked to move she watched as they headed towards her, face obscured by a mask. Without thinking Estelle fought them off until the man had her pinned against the wall. She managed to get them off her and she ran for the door but another croony was waiting for her when she opened it. sneaking up from behind, the one she fought knocked her out. Swiftly they two bound her hand took her to their boss.

 

 


	4. No Saving Needed

Ichabod and Abbie went to go pick up Estelle the next morning. They got to her room and the door was cracked open.

 

“Crane,” Abbie gestured to the door. Ichabod nodded. They carefully walked in. Ichabod went to the desk where Estelle had her cell phone and laptop while Abbie searched the room. Ichabod examined the broken glass.

 

“She was attacked,” he told Abbie as she walked back into the bed area.

 

“Do you have any idea by who?” Abbie asked. Ichabod grabbed Estelle’s cell phone and put it in his pocket.

 

“Possibly.” The Witnesses left and went back to base to prepare.

\----------------------------

Estelle’s eyes slowly opened to the soft lights flooding her vision. Letting her eyes to adjust to the bright light she was able to examine where she was. It appeared that she was in an abandoned bedroom. Lanterns lit the room. There was a table in the corner holding all types of torture devices. She then noticed that she was chained, hanging from a hook and her feet were off the ground. She huffed out a sigh and started to slowly freeze the chains.

 

“Hello, Estelle,” an old man with glasses walked in.

 

“Who the hell are you? Where am I?” She shot the questions at him. He was taken aback, acting as if he was offended at her outburst.

 

“My name is Henry Parrish. You might know better by Jeremy,” He casually replied. Her brows furrowed in anger.

 

“Am I supposed to be whelmed?” She asked, keeping her cool. He walked over the table and picked up a knife. He examined it while stalking around her.

 

“I thought you would remember a family member,” he told her. She rolled her eyes.

 

“I’ve never heard of a Jeremy in my family,” She replied. She had to keep the questions off of her, so she thought on her feet, “What are your plans?”

 

“I’m just trying to bring Moloch out of purgatory and into our world. Hell on earth of sorts. Ichabod and Abbie are just chess pieces in this game, just like you,” his voice dripping of poison.

 

“What makes you think I’m a part of this?” She inquired. He stood in front of her. They were at eye level, even though her feet were off the ground. He put the cold blade to her throat.

 

“Because you are a Crane,” he answered darkly.

 

“Just cause my-how did you know?” She questioned.

 

“I heard Ichabod was sending a letter to a long lost niece of his. I did my research and, thanks to the fall of you government agency, I was able to learn everything about you. You’re going to tell me why he summoned you here, Estelle,” Henry ordered her. She huffed out.

 

“Hell no, I’m not telling you anything,” she refused. He took the knife away from her neck and stabbed on her outer thigh. She let out a yelp of pain.

 

“Are you going to tell me now?” He kept the knife in her and twisted it. She turned her head away.

 

“No,” she shook her head. He took the knife out and put it down and picked up a vial that was filled with a black liquid.

 

“I bet you’re wondering what this is,” he said. He showed her and then shoved the liquid down her throat.

 

“Not really,” she coughed out. Henry turned around to put the vial on the table. Estelle seized this opportunity. She finished freezing the chains and landed quietly on the ground.

 

“I know you’re free,” he told her. She shoved his face into the table and held him there.

 

“Good. Tell me what was in that liquid,” she demanded. He laughed and she shoved him into the table more. “Tell me.”

 

“It was just filled with ash, essence of a cassia flower, and dragon’s blood,” he responded. Her face flashed with confusion.

 

“Nice try but dragons are fake,” she responded. Henry shoved her off and pinned her to the wall, knife in hand.

 

“You have no idea, child. In approximately a year’s time, you’ll come crawling back to me or Ichabod will lose you,” his voice seethed. He let her go and she attacked him. She eventually knocked him out and limped to the stairs. She stood at the last flight when Ichabod and Abbie barged in. Estelle brought her British accent back.

 

“That was good timing,” she greeted, breathlessly. Ichabod rushed next to her side and helped her walk to Abbie’s truck.

 

“Are you alright?” Ichabod’s voice was heavily laced with concern. Estelle nodded as she put on her seatbelt.

 

“I’m sorry to ask but it there a phone I could use? I need to call someone,” Estelle asked. Ichabod reached in his pocket and gave her phone to her. She gave him a questioning look.

 

“I saw it on the desk and figured you might need it,” he told her. She nodded and called Steve.

\-----------------------

Estelle sat on a chair with her leg propped up so she could sew it up. Ichabod took the supplies and put them away when she was done.

 

“Where did you learn to dress a wound?” Ichabod asked, sitting next to her.

 

“While I was training to be a Shield agent,” she responded. He nodded as if he understood her.

 

“It was the agency I worked for. It fell a while back,” she explained to him.

 

“Oh, almost like an army?” He asked for clarification. She smiled.

 

“An army of spies, sure,” she let out a small laugh. Abbie walked in with Steve. Estelle got up and limped to Steve and hugged him tightly. She leaned to his ear.

 

“Don’t be alarmed by my voice,” she whispered to him nervously. Steve nodded and they let go. Ichabod stood and walked over next to Estelle. He stood there, studying Steve.

 

“Estelle, who is this?” Ichabod asked. Estelle’s hands circled around each other while she thought of the right way to explain this Ichabod.

 

“Ichabod, this is Steve, my boyfriend. Steve this is my uncle Ichabod and you met Abbie,” Estelle introduced. She swallowed.

 

Steve held out his hand to Ichabod, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. Estelle has told me a lot about you.”

 

Ichabod shook Steve’s hand. An awkward silence graced the room. Estelle took a breath in but she didn’t speak.

 

“So, Estelle, you never told what Henry did and why he took you. I’m curious, what happened in there?” Abbie broke the silence. Estelle looked at Abbie and nodded with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Estelle replied. The men held their gaze, Ichabod’s almost menacing and Steve’s awkward.

\------------------------------

“So, Henry thought that Ichabod brought you here to help us?” Abbie asked, confusion dusting her voice.

 

“Yeah, I told him that wasn’t the reason and that there’s no way I’m a part of this whole apocalypse thing. He said I was and that it was because I’m a Crane. He told me that I’d come crawling back to him too or Ichabod would lose me. Henry’s insane,” Estelle told them.

 

“It make sense that he would think that. Why did he say that I would lose you?” Ichabod asked. Steve sat there, utterly confused at all of this.

 

“I don’t know,” Estelle shrugged it off.

 

“So, Estelle, are you and Steve betrothed?” Ichabod questioned. Steve was flustered while Estelle rolled her eyes.

 

“No, it’s somewhat like that but we haven’t even discussed marriage,” Estelle replied. Ichabod nodded, understanding. Abbie tried to conceal her laughter.

 

“So, Crane, is he good enough to date her?” Abbie joked. Ichabod was slightly confused.

 

“I don’t see why not, from she told me about him, he’s a good man,” Ichabod directed his attention at Steve, “Could we talk alone for a moment?”

 

Steve nodded and they excused themselves. Ichabod and Steve were the same height, it felt weird to Estelle and Abbie.

 

“Steve, I understand that you have been with Estelle for a long time now. I need to ask you to do something for me,” Ichabod’s voice was heavily influenced by concern.

 

“Yeah, what is it?” Steve asked. Ichabod drew a breath.

 

“I don’t believe she told us everything that happened with her and Henry. Henry is a very powerful man and I fear he might’ve hurt her in ways that cannot be seen yet. He might’ve cursed her in a way to affect her powers. Without her powers, she can die. This happened back when she was little and Henry-”

 

“Ichabod, I understand. Henry’s dangerous. I’ll make sure she’s fine,” Steve told him. Ichabod let out a small sigh of relief.

 

“If she does start weakening, bring her straight to me, I can fix her,” Ichabod ordered. Steve nodded and they walked back over to Abbie and Estelle.

\----------------------

The rest of the week went by fast and it was time for Steve and Estelle to leave. They finished putting their bags in the car. Estelle hugged Abbie and then Ichabod.

 

“I’m going to miss you, Ichabod,” Estelle started tearing up. Ichabod smiled and hugged her tighter.

 

“It’s alright, Estelle. I promise we’ll see eachother again,” Ichabod kissed the top of her head. They hugged a bit tighter before letting go.

 

“Of course. I’ll come back and text you when I’m on my way over,” she smiled. They finished saying their goodbyes. Then, Estelle and Steve got into the car and left.

\------------------------------------------

It’s been a month since they visited Sleepy Hollow. Steve and Estelle were cuddling in their room on the bed.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked her, recalling what Ichabod had said.

 

“Fine, you?” She replied. She was tracing his hand.

 

“Yeah, and your powers are fine?” He looked at her, concerned. She looked up at him, her brows furrowed.

 

“Yes, why?” Her voice was close to sounding irritated. He’d been asking that since they got back from Sleepy Hollow.

 

“Just making sure,” he replied, he kissed her forehead, “Let’s go to sleep now.”

 

Estelle nodded and put her head down. She was lying to him, she had this feeling that something was wrong inside of her. Sometimes she would feel weak and her powers weren’t at their full capacity. She ignored all of this though, thinking maybe she was just sick.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry finished his daily watching of Estelle slowly weaken. The liquid, fire’s breath, that he gave her was slowly starting to work. Finally something of his was going to plan.

 

 


End file.
